nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clave Rock/Archive
Category:Archive Map Are you good in wiki code maps OWTB? Pierlot McCrooke 13:17, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :I made Drake Town and Drake Town Mall. --OWTB 13:18, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::And Hurbanova itself too :D --OWTB 13:25, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Can you make the map for Clave Rock? Pierlot McCrooke 13:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course! How many rows and columns do you want? --OWTB 13:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Four columns and five rows Pierlot McCrooke 13:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Where do you want the streets? Like this? --OWTB 13:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::: No like this: I don't think it's practical. Some streets don't really fit. --OWTB 13:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : like this then: Ok, that's perfect! :D I'll start immediately! --OWTB 13:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Done. --OWTB 13:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Can you please work more on it? Pierlot McCrooke 13:47, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, what do you want to change? --OWTB 13:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::A large park must be added Pierlot McCrooke 13:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok. Could you please indicate on this map where? --OWTB 13:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Ok. --OWTB 13:54, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Nice! Well done Pierlot and Arjan! Nice creation! 14:34, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :OK Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Gaer gedaon :) Strange you use my "not official name" :D --OWTB 14:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I am certainly not the only one to do so. I heard about a guy in Libertas who called the Vice President HRH, which surprized me too. 14:53, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe he wants a king in Libertas :D --OWTB 14:54, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, might be. I even remember him saying something on Communism... Does he want a Communist Atheist King there? Strange... He was just a little upset I guess, but as you know: I haven't seen it happen myself: I was here in LL. 14:55, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. I think HRH is somekind of a title. What does it mean? --OWTB 14:57, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::There are civilized regions where it means His Royal Highness, but I know a place where they give a homophobic meaning... Sign of xenofobia? 15:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::His Royal Highness... Interesting... --OWTB 15:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It is. 15:02, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Dimitri, why not buy an house in this hamlet Pierlot McCrooke 14:58, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Soon I might. 15:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 15:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Can I buy a house here ? BTW, Now I think I found a way to sign properly, it was in front of me, all the time (euerka)--¿Lars Washington? 17:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I am really happy you're alive and kickin' with your signature I think you already can buy a house here, indeed. 17:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: Lars is back Pierlot McCrooke 17:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) People who like Clave Rock * OWTB * * --¿Lars Washington? 14:44, 1 June 2008 (UTC) * --Bucurestean 17:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *... Pierlot McCrooke 07:02, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Bought another house I just noticed all lots have the same number: 12B Democracy Avenue. Do you intend to change this or will you leave it as it is ? Maybe the postman will have problems delivering the mail (?) ¿Lars Washington? 08:37, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :You can change that Pierlot McCrooke 08:38, 3 June 2008 (UTC) LAAARS!!!!!!!!! LARS HAS BOUGHT AN HOUSE! Pierlot McCrooke 08:38, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, isn't that wonderful ? Thanks for giving me the opportunity to have an optrekje here. ¿Lars Washington? 08:39, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, Lars has already... about 10 houses in Lovia. Thought there was a restriction, or not? --Bucurestean 17:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, yr right, over the years I have been investing quite heavily. Is there a way to (achterhalen) where I have houses, so I can sell a couple of them? Lars Washington 17:55, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't know if it really is a problem. The only way to find out wherever you have a living is to look in all places. Although you're not the only one. For example Yuri and Pierlot also have a couple of houses. --Bucurestean 17:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'll start selling when I come across them. --Lars Washington 18:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Dimitri Can you correct the street names on the houses Pierlot McCrooke 12:19, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Can anyone design a seal and flag Pierlot McCrooke 12:02, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll try. What do you want as seal? 12:03, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::(Sorry cant say this in english) De seal:Maakt niet uit zolang het maar iets met het thema bevat. De vlag moet iedergeval een groene achthoek bevatten Pierlot McCrooke 12:05, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll see what I can do. 12:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Mmm.. Perhaps we should consider making a council like in Limburg the ABR (=''achterstandjsbeedjsraod'', achterstandsgebiedsraad), because towns/hamlets like these are easily forgotten. Other towns which I'm afraid of for becoming inactive are TV and everything on Kings (esp. Portland). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we need a council for this. We just need one, big reform session here :p. I'll get to it soon, as SY Governor. Martha Van Ghent 07:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I wouldn't consider i forgotten, nor delete it. Marcus Villanova 21:12, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, we surely aren't going to delete them and with forgotten I mean that they are not active. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::There's no reason to delete them . Like Marf said, we just need some working hands who can fix this in a quicky. 07:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Whose hands were you thinking of? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Maybe the govenors.. !Marcus Villanova 22:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Quite logical :P Then I'd say you make Sofasi and Adoha better known again! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Governors sounds logical ^^ 08:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm on it Martha Van Ghent 07:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC)